cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Council Pacifica
The Council Pacifica was a representative body in the New Pacific Order elected by the Body Republic. It was abolished after a vote in July 2010. The primary purpose of the Council Pacifica was to represent the Body Republic of the Order by communicating with and building relationships with their fellow Comrades. They assisted with listening to the questions, concerns, and ideas of everyday Pacificans. The council also communicated with those in authority; addressing those appropriately, whether it be as simple as explaining how to do something on IRC, or talking to the Emperor about a potential problem. While the Council could not execute change itself, it was an important pipeline through which ideas for the improvement of the Order flow, including changes thought of by the Council itself; thus, it had just as big of an effect as those who actually implemented the changes. Structure History The Council, created by Ivan Moldavi, was originally two separate entities, The War Council and the Alliance Council which was started the Feb 1st 2006. This was changed to the modern version of the Council in April 2007. The new modern Council was the vital link between the Imperial Offices and the Body Republic as a whole. As an elected position it was truly a representation of those the Body Republic feels would represent them best. The Council held many events and activities in its life time, including international event called the "Royal Pacifica Ball" which was a hit with all members across the Cyberverse. The Council was mostly self-governing by the elected officials themselves, when in need the Council consulted with its Chair and the Imperial Officer of Internal Affairs. On May 29, 2009, Emperor Revenge issued an Imperial Decree outlining a new Council structure as well as defining the jobs of the Council. In addition to these changes, it was announced that 3 Imperial Advisory staff would join the Council, serving 4 month terms, and at the end of the 4 months three new Internal Affairs staff would join. With the break up of SCS in mid-June, the Council took on a number of sub sections of the former organisation, including the Sitter Guard which looks after other nations for the rulers who take a break and the observatory which is responsible for Franco's Star. On November 26, 2009, Emperor Cortath announced a radical change concerning the Council. The Imperial Advisory Committee was disbanded. Additionally, the eligibility requirement to run for Council was changed from one month to three months time in the Order. The Council was also granted power over the Recruiting Corps, Mentor Corps, Research & Development, , and the . At the same time, all current Councilors were dismissed and new elections called. On July 15, 2010, an Article IV vote was held to abolish the Council, amend the charter with its removal and instead institute a three man Internal Affairs Operations team. The vote passed, and those elected for the July council become the last people to sit on it. On 31 July, following a new round of voting for the Chief of Public Services position, the Council ceased to exist. Past Councillors Past Councillor Summary There have been 37 (months of) Councils since March 2007 through March 2010. 62 Pacificans have served on the Council. Those who have served more than six terms: *Sir Donald R. Deamon - 12 *Hawk_11 - 11 *Comrade Ash - 10 *Millionario - 10 *Applesauce59 - 9 *Brennan - 9 *Gandroff - 8 *Letum - 8 *Lord of Destruction - 8 *Bilrow - 7 Those who have also served: Abaddonis, Arcades057, Bakamitai, Biff Cantrell, Blueline976, Brehon, Cager, Charles de Lafayette, Contra, Cortath, Crohl, Dark Omen, Doitzel, DRCOOL, Elegarth, F15pilotX, Freezerbite, jgolla, Karl Marx, Kaselande, Katsumi, Klonopin, Kylliah, Litha, LJ Scott, Looneylew, Lord Strider, Lord Valleo, Loucifer, Mary the Fantabulous, MaskofBlue, Mercy Fallout, Muffasavil, Necoho, New Reverie, Noob5, Quy, RedCommunist, Sarai, Severus, Soly, Speer, SupremeGuru, Teeters, Tezcatlipoca, Triyun, Umbrae Noctem, Vengashii, Walt Schmidt, Woody, ZetaDefender See Also *Alliance and War Councils of Pacifica *Internal Affairs Operations of the New Pacific Order